Silent Library
by robotmonkeys
Summary: Every moan, groan, scream, shout, yelp or gasp can get you from getting the big prize! Zemyx yaoi RELOADED


Silent Library – Zemyx

Date: 6/9/11

Chapters: 1

* * *

><p>Silent Library -<p>

Demyx woke with a jolt. It was December 15th. He and Zexion have been together ever since April 1st. The bed was freezing and the warm air was escaping. Zexion left his side of the bed unmade and the door to the bathroom ajar. _He must have been late…_Demyx thought. He got out of the bed to be met with freezing air. Snow was covering the streets and frost was covering his windows. He lived in a 500,000 dollar condo. It had two bathrooms and three rooms. It was large and the heat can come and go as it pleases.

He got dressed in a warm baby blue turtleneck sweater. He got black skinny jeans from the laundry basket in the hall. He put on his black boots that he loved so much and put on his white, fur collar coat. He spiked up his hair and brushed his teeth. Once he decided he looked so hot that he could melt the snow, he headed out the door.

He was going to his boyfriend's job at the library. Zexion was on lunch break but he never went out for lunch. He always stayed in the back or sat down to finish a book. He was such a workaholic. Demyx could never work that hard. He had his distractions that would kick him from his task. That's why he became a singer to work on his own time and blame his lack of attention on the drama. He walked to the parking lot and jumped into his brand new light blue Mustang Gt. Demyx turned the heat on high and backed out.

* * *

><p>One thing Zexion loved more than Croque Monsieur is Subway. Every block had a Subway. That's one thing about living in New York; you'll always see it twice. He parked his car and savored the heat once more. Once he got out of the car he speed walked inside. Subway was warm as always because of the ovens they use to heat the bread. He stood in line behind a very picky mother who sported a New Yorker's accent.<p>

"Can I get chees on that? Gimme some bellpepas too…okay, are you done with that sandwich? Great, start ona new one..."

"Okay…what's your pick today on _this fifth _sandwich today ma'am?" The worker he knew so well always had an attitude. Whenever he had breaks, he would talk about all of the customers who walked in. He said they would brag and flirt at the same time with him and it wasn't the women, it was the men.

"Gimme some lettus, tomata, and bellpepas on there. Put the chees on the tomata and the meat on the chees. And I would like ham on that ma'am."

The worker looked at the lady for a good ten seconds before starting the sandwich. He put everything on the sandwich hastily. The mother's kids were running around the tables and falling down.

"Yes, that would be all. Victa! Come over here before you hurt ya self! Can I get those baked chips ova there? Thank you ma'am."

"36 dollars and 85 cents."

"That much for a sandwich? Oh no!" She sounded flabbergasted like the five sandwiches came from Wal-Mart for a dollar. But she paid anyway and left.

"Demyx, they're killing me man! How can I help you today?"

"I need the regular for Zex. You know how that man won't eat. But this time, no tomata! That's his least favorite fruit or vegetable…whatever the hell it wants to be called!" Demyx laughed at his impersonation of the woman.

"Don't you ever do that again or I'm going to kill myself." He had a nice smile on his face.

"Oh no! Marluxia! Don't leave me!" Demyx laced his fingers and batted his eyelashes. It was like he was in an old time movie about a man going to war or something.

"Well at least his sandwiches are easy to make. A little ham and cheese, lettuce and mayo…and done! That will be 7 dollars and 37 cents."

"Thank you Mars. I don't know how Zexion would still be living without you."

"Aww so you're saying you're happy because I keep your boyfriend stable, sane, and thick huh?"

"He's not that thick…" Demyx mumbled.

"Yeah he's skinny as hell but he looks better now. Take care Demyx. Bye!"

"Bye Marluxia."

Demyx stopped at the door. He wanted to stay in this heat forever. He couldn't do that now though. He had to get to Zexion before his break was over. He ran out the door and into his car. He set the sandwich in the passenger seat and cranked up the heat.

* * *

><p>Demyx was at the entrance of the library. The automatic sliding doors welcomed him with a gust of heat. He inhaled and walked to the check out. He didn't see Zexion so he thought he was in the back room.<p>

"Hi. I'm Zexion's boyfriend. Do you know where he went?"

"Uh, yeah h-he is in the fiction section…uh how come I never see you around?"

"Uh, stuff. Thanks!" He walked up and down the aisles till he found the slate haired teen. Zexion looked up when he heard muffled footsteps coming towards him.

"Hey Demyx." He said quietly.

"I got you lunch, let's go eat in the back."

Zexion stood and walked to the back room with Demyx. "Demyx, have you ever read the book 'Ruby Holler'? Well there's these orphans and they've gone through so much. Then they get adopted by an old couple-"

Demyx leaned in and kissed Zexion's cheek. "No I haven't read that book. And I know that it's not your first time either."

Zexion's eyes grew wide. "Uh…b-but um…Demyx-"

"Zexion, I know you read books like, five times! Babe you love books like I love music don't you?"

"Heh yeah…"

"Why did you leave me in the cold? You were late for work weren't you? Babe, all of the heat left me and you did too…" Demyx turned Zexion's head and kissed him on the lips.

Zexion's hands went to Demyx's hair and latched on. Demyx broke the kiss to start on Zexion's neck. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and leaned into kissing, biting, and sucking.

"Demyx, we can't do this here. Everyone will be able to hear us and I'm still on the job. And what about my boss and the –"

Demyx kissed him again. This time, he snaked his tongue in Zexion's mouth massaged his tongue. Zexion moaned and pulled Demyx closer to deepen the kiss. Their lips and tongues clashed with each other over and loved whenever he heard them kiss. It made the sexiest noise he had ever heard.

"Demyx…stop. I told you we can't do this!"

"Zex, let's play a game. If you're very good at it they will never know. You can't be too loud or you'll never get the big prize okay? Do you think you can handle it?"

Zexion stared at his lover for a long time. What if he lost his job? Then what will happen? But he went along with it anyway, now wanting it more than anything. "Fine. I'll do it or at least try to…b-but-"Zexion gasped when Demyx leaned him slowly back into the chair and raised his shirt.

"Babe, calm down. Just don't be too loud and we will be perfectly fine." Demyx got on his knees and trailed his lips up Zexion's stomach. Zexion was making the smallest sounds and the cutest Demyx has ever heard. When he got up to his nipples, he put his hands around Zexion's chest and moved his thumbs along the hardened flesh.

"Mmm…ah…" Zexion arched his back into the touch. Demyx attached his mouth to one and rolled another between his fingers. He bit down teasingly and then licked the sting away. "Stupid you and your…nnng…stupid games. Stop teasing me damn it!"

Demyx chuckled around the nipple that he was now sucking and pinching the other. "Shh. Don't be too loud now. Mm." Demyx took Zexion's shirt off completely. He took his off as well. He stood and tugged at the teen's legs to make his head be on the cushion and his body on the floor. He dropped the legs and got between them.

"Dem, oh this is too much! Please just get on with it. Ah!" Zexion arched his back even more when Demyx got lower into his pants. He covered his mouth with his hands and closed his eyes. Demyx took off the restrictions with a swift movement. Zexion's erection was apparent through his briefs. Demyx cupped the bulge and watched as his teen's eyes grew wider every second. Zexion moaned beneath his hands and ground his hips into Demyx's hand.

"Are you gonna break soon?"

Zexion responded with a, "Mmmm…"

"Huh, what was that?"

"UGH just get on with it!"

"Just don't lose!" Demyx teased. He took off the underwear and Zexion's problem sprang forward. He kissed Zexion on the lips and trailed down to the head of his cock. He gave a warily lick and it drove Zexion up the wall. He twisted and turned, arching his back and moaning loudly under his hands. Demyx kept licking the head, watching his lover's reaction. It was until Zexion gave him a frightening look, he covered his mouth around the head.

"Yes! Oh my God!" He curled up to watch his boyfriend suck him off. He was panting and gasping every so often. Demyx went lower, going half way down. His mouth was full and Zexion was very large. He wanted to see how far he could go, so when his throat opened up, he deep throated Zexion.

"Ah! Holy shhitt! Ohh my goodness Demyx! Mmm…" Zexion hummed when he stuck two fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them while Demyx sucked on him. Once his fingers were wet with saliva, he reached around his thigh and stuck a finger in. Demyx was surprised by his behavior. Zexion never had a clear mind to do this ever before.

"Mmm…oh, baby please just hurry!" Zexion only had one finger in him but doing that made his problem worse. Demyx sat up and took off his underwear. He spat on his hand and rubbed it on his growing issue.

"Are you ready for this? Now you can't make too much noise now! Are you s-"

"Yes! Yes! Just fuck me!"

"Ha ha ha okay…"

Demyx nudged the tip of his cock in Zexion. Zexion removed his second finger he put in recently and held the fingers to his mouth. He sucked the tip of a finger, liking the taste; he swallowed both of them in his mouth whole. Demyx found this arousing and pushed the tip in.

"Ha!" Zexion threw his head back on the cushion. He muffled his screams with his fingers. Demyx pulled out again and thrust into his lover but not all the way. Zexion screamed out loud. Fuck being quiet! With Demyx fucking him there's no way he can be quiet.

Once Zexion was stretched, Demyx thrust more hungrily into him. He tried to twist his hips different ways until he found that spot inside that made the teen explode.

"Oh shit! Ah! Damn Dem, ohh shit! Oh yes, right there! Right there!"

"You are so sexy babe…" Demyx's hair fell in his eyes to make him look sexier than he already was. Zexion was stroking himself furiously. He was reaching his breaking point.

"Demyx! Demyx! Ah! Ah! Oh my gosh. Mmm oh argh…" Zexion's release squirted all over his hand and stomach. Demyx's thrust became faster and harder.

"Zexion, where do you want me…?"

"All over me babe…"

Demyx pulled out and came all over the teen's stomach then he collapsed on his lover. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx and stroked his back with his clean hand. They giggled and got cleaned up.

* * *

><p>They sat down at the lunch table in the back room.<p>

"You still want your foot-long sandwich or are you not hungry anymore?" Demyx held the bag in his hand.

"No save it for later. I just had a foot-long!"

"Ha ha very funny."

"Alright, let's go home." Zexion gathered his coat and things to leave for home.

"What don't you have to work?"

"Babe my shift is over. I'll see you at home."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>RAWR<p>

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


End file.
